Bella Swan: Kidnapper
by Binha Amane Claymore
Summary: Um. Oi. Meu nome é Bella Swan. Eu não sei realmente como dizer isso, mas seus filhos estão comigo, e eu estava achando que talvez você os queira de volta. Então, é... me liga." Bella Swan: Sequestradora. TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada disso é meu. A fanfic, a Sophie, o Leo, o Ethan e a Casey (que não é importante) pertencem a **Kambria Rain**. O resto é tudo da Stephanie. Eu só quero me divertir um pouquinho.

* * *

**Bella Swan: Sequestradora.**

**BPOV**

Eu olhei para o carrinho de compras lotado a minha frente. Fui ao mercado apenas pra comprar leite, caramba. Eu sabia quem era o responsável por isso.

"Leonardo Swan, traga o seu traseiro até aqui." Uma velhinha arfou com a minha grosseria. "Desculpe."

Um pequeno anão com cabelo castanho claro veio virando o corredor com quantas caixas de cereal seus pequenos braços podiam carregar. Esse era meu xodó de sete anos. Ele, de algum jeito, achou espaço no carrinho para as caixas e deu um sorriso largo pra mim. "Já tenho tudo da lista. Podemos ir agora."

"Deixa eu ver essa lista," Eu respondi, estendendo uma mão enquanto coloquei a outra no quadril.

"Mãe," ele bateu de leve em sua têmpora com o dedo indicador. "Tá tudo aqui."

"Filho da mãe espertinho." Resmunguei.

Ele esticou a mão, mexendo os dedos. Eu xinguei e tirei uma nota de um dólar do meu bolso e entreguei logo. Nós tínhamos uma regra de não praguejar que estava fazendo fortuna pra ele. "Valeu mãe," ele disse feliz.

"Tá, tá," Eu respondi. O estridente som de uma criança chorando preencheu o ar. "Hora de ir," Anunciei, empurrando o carrinho em direção ao caixa.

Nós acabamos de chegar ao final do corredor quando alguém bateu o carrinho no meu.

"Dá pra olhar por onde anda?" A cadela vociferou alto o suficiente pra ser ouvida ao longo dos gritos da menininha em seu carro.

"Olhar por onde..." Eu fingi uma cara chocada. "Oh meu Deus é uma idéia brilhante! Obrigado!" Assim como praguejar, ser sarcástica não me custava nada. "Vamos Leo."

"Como é que é?!" a mulher respondeu, claramente ofendida. Ela começou a discursar em um tom tão alto que eu duvido que até os cães pudessem ouvir.

Eu revirei os olhos e comecei a ir embora, mas o meu pequeno parecia ter outros planos. Ele andou até o carrinho da mulher e ofereceu à criança chorando um pirulito. Ele sempre tinha um ou dois na mão. "Por favor não chora."

Ela parou, fungando um pouco enquando pegava o doce. Meu filho tinha superpoderes.

"Vamos Leo," Eu disse suavemente. Dessa vez ele me seguiu. "Você é um garoto muito legal, sabia?" Eu afaguei seus cabelos macios. "Agora me ajuda a descarregar toda essa porcaria."

Nós fizemos um trabalho rápido descarregando o carrinho, e com uma passada do meu cartão de crédito, estávamos fora dali. Eu levantei a capa da traseira da minha caminhonete monstro e Leo me ajudou a colocar todas as porcarias desnecessárias lá. Então o olhei de perto enquanto ele colocava o carrinho no lugar certo.

"Pelo amor de Deus, dá pra calar a boca?!" Ah, maravilha. A bruxa e a coitadinha da menina chorando estavam saindo.

"Não fale com ela desse jeito!" Um menino quase do mesmo tamanho de Leo gritou com ela.

A bruxa virou-se para o menino com fogo em seus olhos. Ela cravou suas garras em seus pequenos braços. "Não. Grite. Comigo"

"Me solta." Ele choramingou. "Tá me machucando!"

Leo voltou e ficou atrás de mim, seus olhos preocupados enquanto assistia à cena. "Mãe?"

"Eu não estou nem aí! Eu quero que você e a pirralha calem a boca e entrem no carro," ela praticamente gritou com ele.

"Entre na caminhonete," Eu disse pro meu filho. Ele hesitou, mas fez o que mandei.

"Você não pode me dizer o que fazer. Você não é a minha mãe!" o outro garoto gritou, desafiante.

Quando ela levantou a mãe pra bater nele, eu estava lá antes que ela pudesse piscar. "Bata nele, e eu acabo com você."

"Isso não é da sua conta," vociferou ela. "Ethan, entra na droga do carro. Eu vou lidar com você quando chegarmos em casa." Ela começou a colocar suas sacolas no porta malas do seu carro ostentoso como se eu nem estivesse lá.

Algo em mim deu um estalo. Eu a empurrei com força, fazendo ela dar um grito agudo e cair ao longo do porta malas. Então eu peguei a garotinha e tomei a mão do Ethan. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando pelo seu ombro em choque pra ver para onde estávamos correndo enquanto o puxava comigo. Eu coloquei os dois no banco de trás junto com Leo.

"Põe o cinto! Põe o cinto!" A bruxa estava levantando e, cara, ela estava brava. Eu tranquei as portas e pisei fundo.

Quando estávamos seguros fora do estacionamento, a realidade da situação desabou em cima de mim. Eu tinha sequestrado duas crianças! Eu estava indo ou pra cadeia ou pro hospício. Por alguns minutos houve completo silencio. As crianças estavam obviamente tão chocadas sobre isso quanto eu.

"Oi. Eu sou Leonardo Swan, e tenho sete anos. Você pode me chamar de Leo. E a moça que te sequestrou é minha mãe." deixe com o Leo. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Eu sou Ethan Cullen. Eu tenho sete também." o outro garoto respondeu. "E essa é minha irmãzinha Sophie. Ela tem três."

"Um Ethan," eu comecei, não tendo idéia do que fazer. Isso é território novo pra mim. Nunca sequestrei uma criança antes. "Você pode me dizer quem são seus pais? Eu deveria provavelmente contactá-los." Isso parecia uma coisa sensata a fazer.

"O nome do nosso pai é Edward Cullen," ele respondeu.

Edward Cullen. Não me é familiar. Claro que Leo e eu só moramos aqui por uma semana, mas era uma daquelas cidades onde todo mundo conhecia os negócios de todo mundo. Cara, eu tava longe de um bom começo.

"Você sabe o número do celular dele?" Ethan disse alguns números, e eu rapidamente os coloquei no celular. Isso ia ser interessante.

Depois de algumas chamadas, caiu na caixa postal. "Um. Oi. Meu nome é Bella Swan. Eu não sei realmente como dizer isso, mas seus filhos estão comigo, e eu estava achando que talvez você os queira de volta. Então, é... me liga." Eu bati na minha testa.

As crianças estavam quietas novamente enquanto eu estacionava na minha casa. Essa coisa era muito grande só pro Leo e eu, mas todas as casas da vizinhança eram. Eu estava rodeada de gente muito rica ou com sérias dívidas.

Eu pensei que Leo ia correr lá pra dentro, mas ele e Ethan tomaram algumas sacolas do mercado antes de entrar. Ethan era um garotinho lindo. Seu cabelo era mais escuro que o do Leo e ele tinha olhos verdes. Ambos ele e sua irmã estavam vestidos como pessoinhas elegantes, então eu esperava que Leo não bagunçasse com eles demais. Eu já estava com problemas suficientes com os pais deles.

Eu notei que Sophie ainda estava na caminhonete. Eu estiquei meus braços e ela me deixou ajuda-la a descer sem barulho. Ela tinha os mais adoráveis cachos avermelhados e suas bochechas estavam coradas com lágrimas.

"Dia duro, né?" Eu peguei o resto das sacolas e fiz sinal pra ela me seguir. "Eu acho que podíamos tomar um sorvete."

Eu escutei os garotos tagarelando no andar de cima enquanto corriam de um cômodo pro outro. Leo estava dando a Ethan um tour a jato, eu suponho. Eu rapidamente coloquei as comprar no lugar antes de me virar pra Sophie que estava me encarando inocentemente. Eu a peguei no colo e a coloquei no balcão. "Bom, senhorita Sophie, você gostaria de tomar sorvete agora?"

"Sim, por favor," ela respondeu muito provavelmente na voz mais doce que já ouvi. Eu gentilmente sequei suas lágrimas com com meus polegares antes de pegar tudo que precisaríamos. "Garotos! Sophie e eu vamos tomar sorvete, se vocês quiserem!" Eu escutei seus passos aniquiladores descendo as escadas.

Eu coloquei pra eles algumas bolas mas deixei eles mesmos decorarem. Havia granulado, ursinhos de goma, chantilly, e diferente sabores de cobertura por todo lugar antes mesmo de terem terminado.

"Mãe, o pai do Ethan constrói coisas! Não é legal?" Leo disse.

"Sério?" Perguntei ao Ethan.

Ele assentiu. "Ele e meus tios são donos de uma companhia. Eles constroem casas e essas coisas."

Pelo menos não eram policiais. "Que legal," Eu sorri, afagando seu cabelo. Ele congelou por um segundo, mas depois sorriu e voltou ao sorvete.

Eu puxei a lista telefônica e comecei a folhear as páginas. Construções Cullen estava listada em letras grandes, em negrito. "Certo crianças, vamos libertar vocês e então encontrar seu pai. Eu tenho certeza que ele deve estar morto de preocupação."

Leo e Ethan correram pra tomar um meio banho enquanto eu limpei as mãos e bochechas de Sophie com um pano úmido. Ela sorriu pra mim. "Obrigado, Bella."

"Pelo que?" Eu perguntei.

"Pelo sorvete, boba." Ela riu.

"De nada. Talvez você possa convencer seu pai a não deixar a policia me prender," Eu sorri, a pegando no colo. "Vamos garotos!"

A viagem foi bem menos silenciosa dessa vez. Leo e Ethan eram aparentemente melhores amigos agora, e eram legais o suficiente para manterem Sophie entretida. Eu segui as direções do GPS e estacionei no terreno da companhia, bem ao lado do posto policial. Fantástico.

Antes que eu pudesse pará-los, os garotos estavam correndo pra dentro. Sophie esticou os bracinhos pra eu pegá-la no colo. "Pronta pra ver o papai?" Eu perguntei. Ela envolveu os braços em volta do meu pescoço e assentiu.

Eu nem consegui chegar até a porta antes de ser aberta com tudo. "Você tem muita coragem de vir até aqui, moça! Quem diabos você pensa que é?"

"Você deve ser Edward. Eu posso te assegurar que eles estavam mais seguros comigo do que com a babá psicótica," Eu disse calmamente. O homem, lindo, com o rosto avermelhado estava, obviamente, nada feliz.

"Eu não sou a droga da babá! Eu sou a namorada do Edward!" Bom. A bruxa estava aqui também. "É ela Eddie. Essa é a vadia que me atacou e sequestrou os pobrezinhos do Ethan e da Sophie." Sua voz estridente fez Sophie enterrar seu rosto em meu pescoço. Eu não a culpava, então a segurei mais forte. "Prenda ela, Jake!"

O grande oficial começou a se aproximar de mim, mas a porta se abriu com tudo novamente. Sério, isso era coisa de novela já. Uma loira, absolutamente linda, começou a sair, mas antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe, um homem-urso enorme veio correndo pra ela. "Rosie, espera!" Ele a pegou pelos braços.

"Me solta Emmet! Eu vou matar essa vaca!" Ela gritou.

Isso estava ficando ridículo. A pobre Sophie estava me segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso, então eu afaguei suas costas gentilmente.

"Se acalme Rosalie," o oficial, Jake, eu acho, respondeu. "Eu vou prendê-la."

"Eu não estou falando dela!" Ela gritou, lutando para ser solta. "Estou falando da Casey!"

Bom, isso tomou a atenção de todos. "Do que você está falando, Rosalie?" Edward perguntou, sua voz mortal.

"Ethan tem marcas de garras no braço dele. Ele disse que Casey o agarrou e estava quase para bater nele quando quando a mãe do outro menino interrompeu," ela disse, através de seus dentes. Parecia que agora o alvo não era mais eu.

A bruxa guinchou. "Eddie, com certeza você não--"

"Entra no seu carro e saia da minha vista," Edward rugiu. Eu fiquei arrepiada. "Agora!"

Outro grito agudo e pneus cantando irromperam, enquanto a psicótica acelerava para fora do estacionamento. Sophie acenou. "Tchau, tchau." Eu amava essa menina.

Droga. Todos os olhares estava em mim novamente. "Então," eu clareei a garganta. "Se você pegar sua filha, eu pego o meu, e não te aborrecemos mais." Sophie apertou seu braços em meu pescoço mais uma vez. Acho que ela gostou de mim.

"Eu agradeço você ajudando meus filhos," Edward disse, relutante. " Mas você podia ter me avisado. Ethan tem meu telefone. Não há desculpas."

"Olha na sua caixa postal, gênio." eu respondi. Eu salvei os filhos dele do diabo em forma de mulher, tá, eu também sequestrei eles, mas eu não era a vilã aqui.

Eu juro que vapor saia pelos seus ouvidos, mas eu não dei importância. Eu passei por ele, marchando pra dentro, "Leo!" Ele veio correndo, virando o corredor. "É hora de ir."

"Tá bom, mãe." ele fez bico e foi em direção ao carro, comigo em seu encalço.

Ethan veio correndo pra nós. "Bella? Onde você está indo?"

Droga."Querido, eu tenho que ir pra casa." Isso foi quando eu me dei conta que Sophie ainda estava no meu colo. "Oh." Eu a coloquei no chão. Agora ambos estavam olhando pra mim com carinhas tristes. Droga, droga. "Olha. Aqui está meu numero de telefone. Eu sequestraria vocês de novo, mas tem um policial enorme lá fora que pode me prender. Sejam bonzinhos, e eu vejo vocês outra hora."

Eu dei uma escapada rápida, passando no meio dos adultos discutindo, e pulei na minha caminhonete. Leo já estava com o cinto, sorrindo pra mim. "Isso foi tão legal, mãe! A gente pode sequestrar eles amanhã, de novo?"

* * *

**EPOV**

"Cadê a porcaria do meu celular?" Eu levantei os papéis da minha mesa, bagunçando-os na minha busca. Estava comigo nessa manhã, quando eu fui pra reunião com Emmet. "Emmet." Provavelmente estava no escritório dele.

Me dirigi ao final do corredor e alcancei a maçaneta.

"_Ungh! _Oh Deus... Emmet!... _baby_!" Ah, sim. Agora eu precisava de uma lavagem cerebral e provavelmente comprar um celular novo.

Aparentemente o pequeno Nathaniel estava com a nossa mãe porque sua mamãe e papai estavam trabalhando num segundo bebê no escritório do Emmet. Meus irmãos gostam de se divertirem no escritório deles. Jasper tinha o costume de fazer isso até recentemente. Agora ele estava ocupado se apressando para tomar conta do ultimo desejo da minha cunhada, de cama.

Eu fui para a recepção. Nós precisávamos contratar uma nova secretária, mas eu não tinha a paciência para lidar com isso. Sendo o único Cullen não casado tinha suas desvantagens. Eu tinha dois filhos e uma namorada, mas isso não impedia a procura.

Depois de tempo suficiente para Rosalie e Emmet terminarem a rapidinha deles, eu decidi voltar e pegar meu celular. Contudo, eu fui parado quando Casey correu pela porta sem os meus filhos.

"Eddie!" Ela jogou seus braços em minha volta, choramingando na minha camisa.

"Casey, cadê as crianças?" Eu perguntei, a pegando pelos braços e puxando-a para trás. Eu teria sido mais cuidadoso, mas aquelas crianças eram minha vida.

"Eddie, uma mulher doida no mercado me atacou. Eu tentei lutar com ela, mas ela me bateu com o carrinho do supermercado e me meteu no porta malas do meu carro. Eu nem sequer a vi," ela divagou, histérica.

"Casey, cadê os meus filhos?" Eu perguntei, lentamente.

Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela os pegou. Amorzinho, me desculpe. Sophie estava gritando; Ethan estava berrando. Foi horrível."

"EMMET!" Eu peguei o telefone e liguei para a policia.

Emmet e Rosalie vieram correndo pelo corredor. Casey conseguiu dizer a eles o que aconteceu enquanto eu falava com um policial. Ele disse que eles mandariam alguém sem demora.

Eu larguei o telefone e desabei contra a parede. Meus filhos tinham sido sequestrados. Casey tentou me consolar, mas eu a impedi. Eu não queria ser consolado. Eu queria meus filhos. Eles deviam estar tão assustados, e eu não estava lá pra eles.

"Jake está aqui," Emmet disse suavemente. Eu sabia que ele também estava transtornado.

Quando mais Jake falava, mais bravo eu ficava. Ele perguntou a Casey e a mim pergunta depois de pergunta sobre o que aconteceu e quem poderia querer machucá-los. Eu queria estar la fora procurando por eles. Quem sabia o que aquela psicótica estava fazendo com eles? Isso tinha que ser sobre dinheiro. Eu iria pagar qualquer preço para tê-los de volta. Eu só precisava tê-los de volta.

"Pai!" Minha cabeça virou-se enquanto Ethan corria pra dentro com outro garoto. "Esse é meu amigo Leo. Ele acabou de se mudar pra cá de Washington."

Eu rapidamente o peguei em meu colo. "Oh, graças a Deus." Eu o espremi firmemente. "Cadê a sua irmã?"

"Pai," ele gemeu, envergonhado pela minha exibição em frente ao seu amigo. "Calma. Ela está lá fora com a Bella." Eu o entreguei a Emmet, me apressando pra fora, não me importando quem me seguia.

A mulher psicótica estava segurando minha garotinha, e eu estava além de zangado. "Você tem muita coragem de vir até aqui, moça! Quem diabos você pensa que é?"

"Você deve ser Edward. Eu posso te assegurar que eles estavam mais seguros comigo do que com a babá psicótica." Ela tinha coragem. Eu escutei Casey gritando, mas eu estava bravo demais pra me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa além daquela mulher. Como ela podia estar tão calma depois de ter sequestrado duas criançinhas inocentes?

As palavras rancorosas de Rosalie chegaram até mim. "Me solta Emmet! Eu vou matar essa vaca!" ela gritou. Eu não podia culpá-la. Eu queria fazer a mesma coisa, mas Jake tentou acalmá-la. "Eu não estou falando dela!" ela gritou, tentando sair das garras de Emmet. "Estou falando da Casey!"

Meu sangue correu frio. "Do que você está falando, Rosalie?"

"Ethan tem marcas de garras no braço dele. Ele disse que Casey o agarrou e estava quase para bater nele quando quando a mãe do outro menino interrompeu," explicou ela.

Casey? Casey machucou meu filho? Eu sabia que eu estava tremendo agora. Aquela mulher precisava sair daqui antes que eu a matasse.

Casey congelou ao meu lado. "Eddie, com certeza você não--"

"Entra no seu carro e saia da minha vista. Agora!" Eu fechei meus punhos, tentando me controlar. Eu não podia ir pra cadeia por assassinato, mas era tentador. Eu queria que Emmet apenas soltasse Rosalie, para que Casey pudesse pelo menos apanhar. Quando ela tinha ido embora, me senti um pouco relaxado. Eu me virei para a mulher com a minha filha. Engraçado, ela não parecia tão psicótica agora que eu sabia a verdade.

"Então... se você pegar sua filha, eu pego o meu, e não te aborrecemos mais."

"Eu agradeço você ajudando meus filhos,mas você podia ter me avisado. Ethan tem meu telefone. Não há desculpas." O que ela estava pensando? Ela não tinha idéia de quantas coisas horríveis estavam passando pela minha cabeça.

"Olha na sua caixa postal, gênio," respondeu ela, depois de passar voando por mim.

Me virei para ir atrás dela, mas Rosalie me pegou pelo braço. "Você é louco? Aquela mulher impediu que seus filhos fossem abusados, e você está sendo rude com ela? O que diabos está de errado com você?"

"Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu sei... É que... Deus, Rose. Eu pensei que alguém estava por aí torturando eles. Eu não podia achar meu celular, então eu nunca recebi a mensagem." Eu agarrei um punhado do meu cabelo em frustração.

"Oh," Emmet se encolheu. " Foi mal, mano. Seu celular tá no meu escritório." Ele hesitou quando o encarei. "Cara, relaxa. Nós colocamos numa gaveta antes de--"

"Eu sei o que aconteceu depois, Emmet; eu escutei." Eu precisava parar de ser ofensivo com todo mundo. Mas eu estava tão estressado.

Eu escutei o barulho de pneus cantando novamente, enquanto a caminhonete da mulher acelerava pra longe. Bom, isso era ótimo. Ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse agradecê-la. "Papai?" Eu me ajoelhei e tomei meus dois pequeninos nos braços.

"Eu amo tanto vocês dois." Eu me afastei para olhá-los. Ambos pareciam um pouco tristes. "Ethan, amigão, eu sinto muito que a Casey te machucou." Ele nunca gostava de nenhuma das mulheres que eu namorava, mas não havia nada que ele possa ter feito para merecer isso.

"Ela tava gritando com a Sophie," sussurrou ele. " Ela só tava chorando porque a gente tava com fome."

Eu os abracei novamente. "Me desculpe. Ela nunca vai machucá-los de novo." Eu levantei, segurando ambos. Estava contente que Ethan me deixou segurá-lo, mesmo porque ele estava crescendo. "Vocês ainda estão com fome?"

"Bella deu sorvete pra gente." disse Ethan.

"Com granulado." Sophie sorriu.

"O Leo pode vir algum dia, pai? Ele me mostrou o quarto dele. Eu quero mostrar o meu pra ele. Por favor." Leo deve ser o filho da Bella.

Eu levei as crianças pra dentro. "Nós vamos ver, ok? Eu vou ter que falar com a mãe dele primeiro."

"Okay," Ele concedeu. "Valeu pai."

Rosalie, eventualmente, me convenceu a deixar as crianças irem. Ela os levou para pegar Nate e irem pra casa visitar Alice. Já que Alice não podia deixar a cama, ela insistia que seus sobrinhos fossem para suas festas do pijama, pelo bem de sua sanidade.

"Aqui está seu celular," disse Emmet, colocando meu Blackberry na minha escrivaninha e sorrindo como um idiota. "Você tem uma chamada perdida."

Eu joguei um livro nele, e ele saiu correndo do meu escritório. Eu suspirei e peguei o celular, discando a caixa eletrônica pra ouvir minha nova mensagem.

_"Um. Oi. Meu nome é Bella Swan. Eu não sei realmente como dizer isso, mas seus filhos estão comigo, e eu estava achando que talvez você os queira de volta. Então, é... me liga."_

Eu bufei. Então soltei um riso abafado. E antes que eu soubesse, estava rindo alto. Bella Swan era demente, mas por isso, eu era eternamente grato.

Oh, que dia.

* * *

É isso aí, mais uma tradução pra vocês. Perdoem os erros ortográficos e tudo mais. Espero que gostem. E porfavorzinho, comenta, belê?

_"_**_Não_**_ sequestrem crianças. Você não vai conseguir um Edward com isso. Vai conseguir ser presos. Só estou cuidando de vocês." _Kambria Rain_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso é meu. Não se esqueçam, isso é só uma tradução. A história original pertence à Kambria Rain.

**

* * *

  
BPOV**

"Mamãe". Gemi e me enterrei mais no travesseiro. "Mami?" Se eu não me mexer, ele vai embora. "Ma," cantou ele. O menino é muito insistente. "Madre". Ele sabia espanhol agora? "Ma? Mami? Mamita?" coloquei uma almofada sobre a minha cabeça tentando bloquear o barulho. O monstrinho montou em mim. "MÃE!"

"QUE?" finalmente o respondi.

"Ah bom, está acordada." Leo sorriu.

"Ah seu pequeno--" O agarrei pela cintura e o joguei contra a cama antes de lhe fazer cosquinhas impiedosamente. Suas súplicas desesperadas chegaram a ouvidos surdos. Eu iria deixá-lo ir, eventualmente, mas isso era o que ele ganhava por me acordar.

A campainha tocou, me deixando congelada. Cobri a boca de Leo com a minha mão e pus um dedo sobre meus lábios, indicando para que fizesse silencio. Quando ele assentiu, fui na ponta dos pés para a janela. Não havia carros lá fora, o que significava uma coisa. Vizinhos. Só havia conhecido poucas pessoas na vizinhança, ninguém com quem eu me importaria de passar mais tempo do que o necessário.

"Leo," sussurrei. "Vá se vestir. Nós vamos fugir."

Na casa da direita, viviam Laurent e Irina. A princípio você os via como um casal americano normal, mas a minha doente necessidade de salvar pessoas me mostrou outra coisa. Como eu ia saber que Irina gostava de violência? Felizmente Laurent também, porque não prestou queixas quando bati nele com o taco de baseball do Leo. Pelo contrário, me convidou para me juntar a eles. Não consegui encará-los desde então.

Exatamente a frente, atravessando a rua, vivia Tanya, a outra única mulher que era solteira na quadra. No pouco tempo que moro aqui, mais homens tem estado na casa dela do que eu conheço. Ok, talvez tenha exagerado um pouco, mas ela definitivamente se beneficiaria se tivesse uma porta giratória. A conheci quando ela veio marcar um encontro com meu instalador de cabos. Graças a ela, agora eu tinha alguns canais grátis, então, acho que ela não era tão ruim.

Me vesti o mais rápido possível, colocando um shorts e uma camiseta das Tartarugas Ninjas. **(N/T: Tão lembrados do desenho, né?)** O vizinho misterioso tinha desistido da campainha e estava batendo na porta alegremente. Me sentei para colocar meus sapatos quando Leo entrou. Ele sorriu quando viu minha camiseta. Minha mãe, Renée, ficou horrorizada quando soube que meu filho se chama Leo por causa de uma Tartaruga Ninja. Mas ele achava que era incrível.

"Pronto pra ir?" perguntei, pegando minha bolsa.

Ele assentiu. "Eu usei a câmera de segurança. É a senhora Newton."

Ah. Mike e Jessica viviam mais abaixo com sua perfeita filha Tara. Jessica era a rainha da fofoca da vizinhança. Eu sabia que se eu abrisse a porta estaria presa por horas tendo que escutar seus exagerados contos sobre a vida das outras pessoas. Tinha acabado de acordar. Não podia lidar com aquilo.

Leo e eu nos movemos silenciosamente pela casa e saímos facilmente pela porta de trás. Nos fomos engatinhando pelo quintal dos fundos até a cerca que separava o jardim do vizinho e o meu. Observei Leo enquanto ele subia. Felizmente, a distancia até o chão não era tão grande e ele pode pular sozinho. Eu, rapidamente subi e pulei, caindo ao seu lado, aterrissando na suave grama verde.

"Deveria incluir invasão a sua ficha agora?"

Dei um pulo e me virei. O oficial da Cullen Construções estava parado no quintal dos fundos, usando apenas um par de tênis e um shorts de ginástica, com uma garrafa de água nas mãos. "Eh... oi. Desculpe, eu não sabia que alguém morava aqui. Só estávamos passando."

Ele pôs uma camiseta branca sobre a sua cabeça antes de se dirigir a nós. "Wow," disse Leo o olhando. "Você é enorme!"

Ele riu em resposta. "Bella e Leo, é um prazer os conhecer pessoalmente. Eu sou Jacob Black. Sintam-se à vontade de fugir por meu jardim quando quiserem."

"Obrigado," sorri. "Te devo uma."

"Como vão fugir?" Perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

"Ah, estava preparada pra isso. Estacionei minha caminhonete mais pra lá. Caso contrário, nós podíamos ter usado nossas bicicletas." Expliquei. "Vamos tomar café," olhei meu relógio. "Er... almoçar." Era mais tarde do que eu pensava.

"Quer vir com a gente?" Leo perguntou.

Jacob lhe deu um sorriso. "Talvez em outra ocasião. Tenho que ir trabalhar."

"Obrigado novamente. Te vejo por aí." Tomei a mão de Leo e o arrastei comigo. Jessica continuava ocupada batendo em nossa porta, então podíamos chegar a caminhonete sem que ela nos visse. Sabia que algum dia teria que vê-la, mas esse dia não era hoje.

Eu levei Leo a uma cafeteria da cidade. Era um lugar retrô bonito e pequeno com milkshakes que te faziam babar.

Leo se sentou na minha frente em nossa mesa. "Mamãe, fiz uma lista de coisas pra comprar na loja de ferramentas. Quero que a gente construa uma casa na árvore."

"Tudo bem," eu consenti, "mas primeiro me diz onde vamos arranjar uma árvore."

"Mãe," ele grunhiu. "Nós não temos que ter uma árvore. Só tem que estar no chão. Podemos tentar? Por favor?"

Como mãe, eu ainda tinha que dominar a arte de dizer não ao meu filho. Não sabia absolutamente nada sobre construir uma casa na árvore. "Você tem uma lista de verdade dessa vez? Ou está tudo na sua cabeça?" Ele me entregou a dita lista. "Tudo bem, mas vamos pegar alguns capacetes, por precaução."

Nunca vi Leo comer tão depressa pra chegar logo a loja de ferramentas. Eu não sabia o que eram metade das coisas na lista. Muito menos Leo, mas isso não reprimiu seu entusiasmo. Ele praticamente correu pra dentro quando chegamos. Eu considerei colocá-lo em um coleira, mas me conformei em caminhar atrás dele, empurrando o carrinho. Um bom rapaz deu uma boa olhada na lista antes de ir para os fundos pegar a madeira. Ele deu a Leo um par de googles para que ele pudesse ver enquanto cortava a madeira no tamanho certo. Eu tinha que achar as outras coisas.

"Que diabos é uma cavilha?" Eu resmunguei, olhando a lista.

"Corredor três." Alguém respondeu.

Me virei para encontrar um belo loiro parado atrás de mim. Ele pareceu ligeiramente apologético. "Desculpe, senhorita. Não foi minha intenção escutar."

"Me diga onde encontrar um serrote japonês, e te perdoarei generosamente." Respondi.

"Corredor seis." Ele me sorriu. "Parece um projeto sério, esse que você tem." Disse, apontando pra quantidade ridícula de coisas que tinham no carrinho.

"Meu filho insiste que construamos uma casa da árvore. Não sei como ele me pede essas coisas." Confessei. Logo ofereci minha mão. "Sou Bella Swan."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Isso não podia ser bom. "Bella Swan? A infame seqüestradora?"

Eu grunhi e fechei os olhos. Nunca iam esquecer essa. "Em minha defesa, lhes dei sorvete e os devolvi."

"Eu sei." Ele riu. "Sou Jasper Cullen. O tio do Ethan e da Sophie. Edward está aqui, em algum lugar."

"Edward?" O pai furioso? " Obrigado pelo aviso. Foi um prazer te conhecer!" Comecei a empurrar meu carrinho o mais rápido que pude. Essa coisa estúpida pesava mais do que eu imaginava.

"Um prazer te conhecer, também." Jasper disse depois que eu fui. Ele estava se divertindo demais com isso.

Minha fuga veio por água abaixo. "Mãe!"

Ali estava Leo, parado ao lado de um carrinho cheio de madeira, que estava sendo empurrado por ninguém menos que Edward Cullen. "Merda." Leo arfou e estendeu a mão. Eu bufei e lhe dei um dólar.

"Bella," disse Edward, interrompendo um momento perfeitamente estranho. "Não tive a chance de me desculpar pela maneira que me comportei ontem. De verdade, estou agradecido que você tenha parado para ajudar meus filhos," os cantos da sua boca se levantaram, "mesmo que você tenha os seqüestrado". Ugh! Sabia que ele diria isso.

"Sério, não foi problema algum. Vamos Leo." Eu peguei os dois carinhos, planejando puxar um e empurrar o outro. Nada sai do jeito que eu preciso. O carinho da madeira nem se mexeu.

"Permita-me," Edward ofereceu, passando por mim e empurrando o traiçoeiro carrinho com facilidade. Bastardo arrogante.

O segui com o outro. "Não precisa fazer isso. Eu posso voltar pra pegar esse aí. Não é grande coisa."

"Não seja absurda," respondeu. "É o mínimo que posso fazer." Ele empurrou o carrinho em direção ao caixa e eu o segui irritada.

"Você não é muito boa em evitar pessoas," disse Jasper, que apareceu ao meu lado e colocou algumas coisas no meu carrinho. "Você esqueceu das cavilhas e da serra."

"Obrigado," grunhi.

"É um prazer," sorriu. "Agora, se você sair do caminho, nós homens nos encarregaremos disso."

Antes que eu me desse conta, estava seguindo Edward e Jasper para _minha_ caminhonete descarregar _minhas_ coisas. Eles deixaram Leo ajudar, mas eu fui instruída a ficar de lado e deixa-los tomar conta do que eles chamaram de trabalho de homem. Isso era estupidez. Era eu quem construiria a estúpida casa da árvore, ou tentaria, de qualquer modo.

"Prontinho," Edward anunciou, fechando o porta-malas. "Tenha um bom dia, Bella." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Leo e saiu com Jasper, sem pressa. Inacreditável.

Leo balbuciou animado todo o caminho de casa. Não demorou para descarregarmos as coisas. Viu? Eu era perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sem a ajuda de um homem. Decidimos esperar e começar a construção no dia seguinte, optando em ir ao parque.

Eu embalei alguns petiscos e um cobertor enquanto Leo pegou o frisbee e nossos patins. O parque não era tão longe, então chegamos rápido. Era um lugar agradável, com trilhas para bicicletas, um lago, e um parque infantil. Haviam várias outras crianças lá, então Leo foi fazer amizades enquanto eu estendia o cobertor e abria um livro.

Me perdi tanto na leitura que nem ouvi meu filho chegar. "Mãe, olha quem eu achei!"

Depois de marcar a página em que parei, subi meu olhar. O mini-me de Edward estava parado ao lado de Leo. **(N/T: Pra quem viu Austin Powers, se lembram do anãozinho que era o pequeno clone do Dr. Evil? Então, Ethan era o clone de Edward.)** "Oi Ethan." Sorri.

"Oi Bella." Ele respondeu um pouco tímido.

"Mamãe, você precisa resgatar o Ethan e a Sophie de novo. A babá deles dá medo," disse Leo. Ethan assentiu em concordância.

Eu parei e coloquei o livro de lado. "O que você quer dizer com dá medo?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela tá tentando fazer a gente gostar dela, pra que ela possa ser a nova namorada do papai, e tá tentando fazer a Sophie chamar ela de mamãe," disse Ethan. "Por favor, podemos ir pra casa com você?"

Isso estava me matando, sério. "Meninos," suspirei. "Me desculpem, mas eu não posso simplesmente roubar vocês da babá só porque vocês não gostam dela." Suas carinhas me fizeram sentir pior. "Olha, prometo ligar pro seu pai depois e ver se vocês podem vir, ok?"

Ethan assentiu tristemente. "Ok," ele disse quietamente.

Não podia suportar mais. Eu tinha que ir, antes que eu cedesse. "Leo, eu vou por as coisas na caminhonete e depois vou ao banheiro. Precisamos ir pra casa pra que eu possa fazer a janta."

"Tá bem, mãe," responde, olhando seus pés.

Juntei tudo rápidamente, antes que eu pudesse mudar de idéia. Eu joguei as coisas no banco de trás da caminhonete antes de correr por banheiro. Eu lavei meu rosto enquanto eu estava lá. Esses garotos eram minha perdição.

Leo estava calado todo o cominho pra casa. Ele sentou no banco da frente e ligou o rádio sem nem olhar pra mim. Ele nunca ficava chateado por muito tempo, então eu esperava que isso passasse logo. Eu estacionei na garagem e ele saiu em um pulo.

"Eu pego as coisas, mãe. Por que você não vai pra dentro?" Ofereceu rapidamente.

"Tá tudo bem, Leo," eu disse, buscando a maçaneta da porta.

Leo entrou em pânico. "Mãe--"

Tarde demais. Abri a porta e encontrei Ethan e Sophie escondidos atrás do meu banco. Eu estava tão concentrada no meu garotinho triste que nem notei os passageiros clandestinos no banco detrás quando sai do parque.

"Shh," Sophie sussurrou, levando um dedo aos lábios. "Estamos nos escondendo."

Ethan parecia nervoso e culpado. "Desculpa, Bella. Eu disse a ela que estávamos brincando. Não fique brava com ela. Foi minha culpa."

"Foi minha idéia," Leo confessou para salvar seu amigo. "Mas você não conheceu a babá, mãe. Nós tínhamos que fazer algo."

Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz. Eu tinha que ligar pro Edward e falar que eu estava com seus filhos... de novo.

"Vão pra dentro. Vou ver o que faço com vocês depois." Ethan e Leo correram pra dentro. Eu peguei Sophie e os segui. "Esses meninos estão com _sérios_ problemas," disse a ela.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta. "Oi Bella."

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Oi Sophie." Eu a carreguei pra dentro e a sentei no balcão antes de pegar o telefone. "Tenho que ligar pro seu pai de novo." Rezei pela caixa-postal, mas dessa vez ele_ tinha_ que atender.

"_Edward Cullen_"

"Edward? Oi. Aqui é Bella Swan, da loja de ferramentas," disse, caso ele não se lembrava do nome da mulher que sequestrou seus filhos.

"_Oi Bella. O que posso fazer por você? Precisa de ajuda pra descarregar as coisas?_"

Maldito arrogante. "Pra sua informação, descarreguei com perfeição, obrigado," respondi, franzindo o cenho enquanto ele ria. "Na verdade, liguei pra dizer que Ethan e Sophie estão na minha casa, e achei que você gostaria de saber."

"_Você sequestrou meus filhos de novo?_"

"Não!" Respondi, ofendida. "Não intencionalmente, de qualquer maneira." Acrescentei. "Aparentemente a babá dava medo, então eles entraram na minha caminhonete escondidos. Não percebi até que cheguei em casa. Ethan e Leo assumiram toda a culpa." O escutei suspirar.

"_Sinto muito, Bella. Já vou buscá-los_."

"Não se preocupe. Só não queria que você ligasse pra polícia quando a babá enlouquecesse. Você realmente sabe como escolhe-las, não?" Eu tinha que dizer isso. "Ethan e Sophie podem ficar até que você de desocupe. Eu prometo que os devolvo inteiros quando chegar pra buscá-los."

"_Tem certeza? Não quero incomodar._"

"Isso não te impediu na loja de ferramentas," o lembrei. "Eles vão ficar bem. Preciso desligar, vou preparar o jantar." Eu dei meu endereço e o deixei falar com Sophie antes de desligar.

Os garotos entraram correndo, ambos descalços. "Mãe, a gente pode inflar o pula-pula?" Leo perguntou. "A gente leva a Sophie junto. Por favor?"

Pensei por um momento. Eu podia ver o pula-pula da janela da cozinha, então eu poderia vigiá-los. Os três pequeninos me seguiram pra fora, onde eu liguei a máquina de ar. Me virei pra eles. "Fiquem de olho na Sophie. Não acho que Edward deixaria vocês voltarem aqui se um de você voltasse pra casa machucado, então, tomem cuidado, ok?"

"Nós prometemos," disse Ethan, segurando a mão da sua irmãzinha enquanto ela assistia com olhos arregalados, a casa inflável. De alguma maneira eu sabia que ele cuidaria dela. Isso não me impedia de checá-los a cada poucos minutos.

Eu podia suas risadas de dentro. Leo e Ethan faziam turnos para segurar a mão de Sophie enquanto pulavam. Esperava que Edward os deixaria vir algum dia sem que eu tenho que sequestrá-los. Leo gostava de fazer coisas comigo, mas ele precisava de amigos da mesma idade para ter com quem brincar no verão.

Quando a janta estava pronta, os garotos estavam exaustos. Eles praticamente caíram nas cadeiras da mesa. Lhes dei um sorriso enquanto preparava seus pratos. Estava impressionada quando os três comeram tudo que lhes dei, apesar de ter lhes dado algumas coisas saudáveis. Os recompensei com torta de pêssego com chantilly por terem comido tudo.

Isso os re-energizou. Os fiz esperarem um momento antes de deixá-los voltar ao pula-pula. Peguei minha câmera e fui pra fora para vê-los. Depois de tirar algumas fotos, puxei uma cadeira.

Fiquei surpresa quando Sophie veio em minha direção e sentou-se em meu colo. Ela devia estar exausta porque ela dormiu dois minutos depois. Acariciei seus cachos com meus dedos distraidamente enquanto ela dormia.

Meu celular vibrou na mesa ao meu lado. Tomei cuidado para não acordar Sophie enquanto eu pegava o celular. "Alô?"

"_Bella? É o Edward. Estou em frente a sua casa_."

"Ah, deve estar aberta. Estamos atrás. É só seguir o barulho." Desliguei e coloquei o celular de volta na mesa. Sophie não se mexeu.

Um tempo depois escutei a porta dos fundos se abrir e fechar. "Para uma criminosa, você uma bela casa." Edward provocou.

"Ra, ra." Respondi secamente. "Eu não precisaria ser uma criminal se você escolhesse gente decente pra cuidar dos seus filhos. E enquanto seja assim, vou continuar os resgatando quando achar que seja conveniente. Então, se eles não aparecerem, me ligue antes que enlouqueça."

"Vejo que você conseguiu cansar a pequena," Edward sorriu, olhando Sophie.

"Ah não," discordei. "Eu a droguei. Só posso lidar com dois ao mesmo tempo." Não podia deixar que ele pensasse que eu era sentimental.

Ele riu e puxou uma cadeira. "Obrigado por fazer isso," ele disse sinceramente."Ethan é muito seletivo com quem cuida deles. Não sei o que vou fazer com aquele menino."

Os garotos saíram do pula-pula e vieram correndo. Ethan parou quando viu Edward. "Oi pai." Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Leo usava todas as vezes que ele sabia que estava com problemas.

"É minha culpa Edward," Leo disse rapidamente. "Eu o convenci. A babá dava medo. Nós tinhamos que salvar Sophie dela."

"Bom, obrigado por terem salvado Sophie, mas de agora em diante, se a Bella dizer não, é não. Vocês não vão se esconder na caminhonete dela sem permissão. Entenderam?" ele perguntou com severidade. Na verdade, eu estava aliviada que ele não estava sendo tão duro com eles.

"Sim senhor," Disse Ethan, enquanto Leo assentiu.

"Bom," ele respondeu, se levantando. "Agora eu preciso colocar sua irmã na cama." Ele cuidadosamente tomou Sophie de mim. Ela nem sequer se mexeu. A pobre garota estava perdida.

Ethan veio em minha direção. "Obrigado por deixar a gente ficar, Bella."

"De nada, garoto." Eu me abaixei e beijei sua bochecha como fazia com Leo. Ele piscou várias vezes antes de me sorrir.

Leo e eu os acompanhamos a seu carro. Edward prendeu Sophie em sua cadeira enquanto Ethan se arrastou pra dentro, ao lado dela. "Você sabe que tem um vizinho policial, então devia manter os crimes a um mínimo."

Suspirei. "Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?" Ele sorriu.

"Cala a boca." Eu respondi.

Ele só riu novamente. "Tenho certeza que vou te ver de novo. Boa noite aos dois." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Leo e entrou no carro. Eu continuava franzindo o cenho pra ele, então ele piscou pra mim antes de sair dirigindo.

Eu teria que bater nele antes disso acabar.

* * *

* Desvia das pedras *

Mil perdões, amores da minha vidinha. Sério. Eu estive extremamente ocupada estudando pro vestibulinho. Passei, se vocês querem saber :D  
Enfim, desculpinha-inha-inha. Prometo que não sumo de novo. Mas, tá aí, mais um capítulo pra vocês. O que acharam? Ah, se conseguir bastante comentários, posto mais um capítulo pra vocês hoje mesmo.  
Quero reviews, ok?  
Beijos, beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. _OW_!"

"Você está sendo um bebezinho. Não é tão ruim."

"Você atirou em mim com uma pistola de pregos!"

"Foi um acidente!"

* * *

**EPOV**

Era meu dia de folga. Tinha planejado passá-lo com meus filhos, mas por causa dos recentes acontecimentos, estaria entrevistando babás o dia inteiro. Não entendia o problema. Meus filhos eram relativamente bem comportados. Sophie era um pouco tímida com estranhos, mas usualmente era muito doce. Ethan era um pouco mais difícil. Era muito protetor comigo e com Sophie, então ele não era louco por alguém ser parte da nossa família. As únicas babás que ele aprovava eram as que tinham idade para ser sua avó.

Decidi que eles me ajudariam a escolher sua próxima babá. Talvez dessa maneira, Ethan não fugiria tão rápido. Deixá-los com uma namorada já não era uma opção. Não consigo acreditar que fui tão cego com Casey. Devia ter confiado em Alice quando ela me disse que Casey era uma cadela, mas eu apenas culpei os hormônios da gravidez.

Estava lavando os pratos do nosso almoço, quando o telefone tocou. Sorri quando vi o identificador de chamadas. Bella. Isso ia ser interessante.

"Alô?" respondi suavemente.

"Edward?"

Não era Bella. "Leo? O que aconteceu?" ele soava assustado.

"Estávamos construindo a casa da árvore. Ela me disse pra não brincar com a pistola de pregos, mas eu não escutei. Parecia tão legal. Eu não quis disparar. Mamãe não aguenta o sangue. Ela desmaiou. Eu não sei o que fazer! Coloquei a pistola de pregos no chão, mas--"

"Calma, amigão. Já estou a caminho." Pobre garoto. Eu também estava preocupado, pra ser honesto. A mulher louca estava começando a me agradar. "Ethan! Sophie! Ponham os sapatos. Temos que ir."

Escutando a urgência em minha voz, eles vieram correndo. "Que foi pai?" Ethan perguntou.

"Bella sofreu um pequeno acidente e vamos ajudá-la." Peguei minhas chaves. "Vamos."

Ethan colocou o cinto de segurança em Sophie enquanto saíamos da garagem. "Pai, a Bella vai ficar bem?"

"Tenho certeza que sim." Graças aos meus anos em sítios de construção, meu próprio pai me ensinou como cuidar desses tipos de lesões. Ele disse que com Emmet na equipe, tínhamos que estar preparados para tudo.

Quando cheguei a casa de Bella, Leo saiu correndo pra me receber. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Ela não acordou. Estou com medo. Eu não queria machucá-la."

Tirei o kit de primeiros socorros da van antes de ajoelhar-me na frente dele e colocar uma mão em seu ombro. "Eu vou cuidar dela. Prometo que ela ficará bem." Ele assentiu, mas continuava preocupado. "Você pode me fazer o favor de levar Ethan e Sophie pro seu quarto? Sophie também não gosta de sangue."

"T-tudo bem ," ele assentiu. Sorriu tristemente para meus filhos e fez sinal para que o seguissem. Escutei Ethan lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que eu iria consertar tudo.

Encontrei Bella caída no chão da cozinha. Felizmente ela estava usando um capacete, assim ela não poderia ter se machucado muito quando caiu. Estremeci quando vi o sangue em sua coxa. Sabia que aquilo tinha doído; ela já tinha tirado o prego. Pelo menos eles não usaram pregos grandes. Rapidamente peguei um pano úmido e comecei a passar em seu rosto e pescoço. Eu precisava que ela acordasse, pra depois me encarregar do machucado.

Depois de algum tempo, ela começou a abrir os olhos. Eles eram de um impressionante tom de marrom. "Bom dia raio de sol," Sorri.

"Ugh," ela gemeu quando viu que era eu. "Atire em mim agora."

"Alguém já o fez, eu temo," a respondi, mantendo a situação tranquila. "Agora só fique aí enquanto cuido da sua perna. Não volte a desmaiar." Tirei umas gases do kit.

Ela silvou quando toquei a ferida. "Não é que eu não esteja agradecida," ela começou, cerrando os punhos. "Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu ri e comecei a passar um pouco de pomada. Ela tinha belas pernas. "Leo ligou. Está lá em cima com Ethan e Sophie. Achei que, já que gosta tanto de resgatar meus filhos, eu poderia devolver o favor." Me dei conta de que estava esfregando mais do que o necessário, então eu rapidamente ocupei minhas mãos ao pegar os curativos. "Então você não gosta de sangue, eh?"

Por um momento ela me olhou fixamente. Não podia fazer nada, a não ser achar sua hostilidade divertida. "O cheiro me deixa enjoada, obviamente."

"Você não pode sentir cheiro de sangue." argumentei, colocando os curativos em sua perna.

"Não me diga o que eu posso ou não cheirar," ela retrucou.

"Eu digo o que_ eu_ posso cheirar." Eu fechei o kit de primeiros socorros e olhei pra ela. "Tolice." Ela franziu o cenho e tentou sentar, mas eu a detive. "Calma." Enrosquei meu braço em volta dela e a ajudei a ficar em pé. "Por que não se senta por um tempo?" Ela começou a discutir, mas não a escutei. "Pode ir até o sofá ou tenho que te carregar?"

"Não faria isso," respondeu, soando um pouco insegura.

"Tente," disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Eu não me importaria em carregá-la. Com seu pequeno shorts denim e sua regata branca, não me importaria em carregá-la pro quarto.

Bella me tirou dos meus devaneios quando atirou o capacete em mim e encaminhou-se até a sala. Fiquei com o capacete nas mãos. Sorri e fui atrás dela. "Sabe, está sendo um pouco hostil."

"Sinto muito," ela deu os ombros. "Eu tenho um lado sensível, só não o uso muito."

Leo entrou na sala meio nervoso. "Mãe?"

Sensível ou não, eu podia ver o quando Bella amava seu filho só pelo jeito que ela olhava pra ele. Tentava manter uma expressão severa, mas fracassou miseravelmente. "Está em grande problemas, mocinho. Eu disse pra você pôr a pistola no chão. Agora te beijarei em público sem explicações por um mês."

Ele correu e enganchou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Desculpe, mamãe."

"Bebê, foi um acidente," Bella respondeu, o abraçando apertado. "E não é sua culpa que eu seja uma covarde com sangue." Ela encontrou meus olhos sobre os ombros de Leo e sorriu. "Mas você tinha que ligar pro Edward? Eu nunca escutarei o fim disso." Eu ri; ela tinha razão. Ela fez com que Leo a olhasse. "Você está se sentindo culpado demais. Vou ter que te distrair. Quer ir ao cinema?"

"O Ethan pode vir? E a Sophie e o Edward?" ele perguntou, esperançoso.

Bella olhou pra mim pela resposta. "Claro," eu sorri. "Eu vou comprar as entradas."

"Tudo bem," ela concedeu. "Eu compro os lanches." Merda. Esqueci disso. Ela sorriu e se colocou de pé. "Vou trocar de roupa primeiro." Ela começou a mancar pelo corredor.

"De verdade, não há nada errado com o que você está vestindo agora!" gritei. Ela virou e mostrou o dedo do meio pra mim.

Leo arfou e olhou pra mim. "Ela me deve um dólar por isso."

Assenti. Sabia exatamente o que esse gesto um particular significava, e estaria disposto a cobrá-la por ele. **(N/T: Sim, Eddie tem uma mente suja. Ui. Se vocês não entenderam, sintam-se à vontade para perguntar.)** Sacudi minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. "Vamos contar pro Ethan e Sophie pra onde vamos."

"Okay!" ele deu um sorriso. "Me siga. Eles estão no meu quarto." Ele ficou olhando por cima do ombro pra se certificar que eu ainda estava o seguindo. "É aqui." Empurrou a porta para abrí-la e fez sinal para que eu entrasse.

Sorri pelo que eu encontrei. Minha doce e pequena Sophie estava parada em uma cama com o formato de um navio pirata. Ela usava um tapa-olhos e segurava uma espada de plástico. Ethan estava parado acima de mim em um ninho de corvo construído no canto. Ele tinha uma bandana sobre os cabelos e me olhava por um telescópio. "Ahoy companheiro," gritou.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" perguntei.

"Transformei eles em piratas," disse Leo. Ele correu pra cama. "Mostra pra ele o que te ensinamos Sophie."

Ela estendeu a espada. "Arrrrrrr."

Eu a peguei rapidamente e a girei em meu colo. "O que você deixou esses meninos fazerem com você, princesa?" Eu perguntei, beijando sua bochecha.

"Papai, sou uma pirata, não uma princesa," ela riu. Esfreguei meu nariz contra o dela.

"Mas essa é uma grande idéia, Edward," disse Leo, fazendo uma careta ao pensar. "Me pergunto se minha mãe poderia conseguir armaduras. Podíamos ser cavaleiros. Também vamos precisar de um dragão."

"Meu tio Emmet poderia ser o dragão! Ele é muito grande," disse Ethan.

Alguém limpou a garganta fazendo com que todos nós nos virássemos na porta. Bella estava parada com um olhar divertido em seu rosto. "Ok, scalawags, vamos." **(N/T: Não sei como explicar o que são scalawags. Foram umas pessoas que ajudaram na reconstrução dos EUA depois da Guerra Civil e tomaram o controle do território através da coligação com outros grupos. Se alguém tem uma definição melhor, por favor, faça a gentileza de compartilhar.)**

Ethan desceu pela escada rapidamente e correu pra ela. "Fico feliz que esteja bem Bella."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigado garoto. Seu pai te disse que todos nós vamos ao cinema?" seus olhos brilharam e ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ela me olhou e suspirou. "O que você esteve fazendo aqui em cima Cullen?"

"Fui distraído," respondi, me defendendo. "Nossos garotos transformaram minha menininha em pirata."

Sophie veio em minha defesa. "Yo ho ho!"

"Ela vai ficar bem," disse Bella. "Eu cresci com vários garotos e olha no que me transformei." Comecei a dizer algo, mas ela me impediu. "Vamos meninos, antes que a boca de Edward o meta em problemas."

Meu traiçoeiro filho tomou a mão dela enquanto saiam do quarto. Leo me olhou com simpatia. "Minha boca também me mete em problemas o tempo todo."

"Tá tudo bem, Leo. Acho que é uma coisa de homem." Garanti a ele. "Pronto pra ir?"

"Sim senhor," sorriu e saiu correndo do quarto. Sorri e o segui com Sophie.

Convenci Bella a me deixar dirigir, porque eu tinha a cadeirinha para bebês de Sophie. Sendo o cavalheiro que sou, abri a porta pra ela, mas ela não entrou. "Não está esquecendo de nada?" ela perguntou.

Os meninos estavam no carro. Sophie ainda estava no meu colo. Estava com a carteira e as chaves. Finalmente me dei por vencido e sacudi a cabeça. "Não que eu saiba." Bella se aproximou de Sophie e tirou o tapa-olhos quem nem sequer percebi que ela continuava usando. Depois sorriu e entrou no carro. Soltei um suspiro e fechei a porta. "Assim você me mata Sophie."

"Desculpe papai," ela sorriu. Me assegurei de que ela estava bem presa na cadeira antes de sentar no banco do motorista. Olhei pra Bella. ".Palavra."

"Arrrrrrrr," respondeu.

Fiz um bico e dei partida no carro. "Devia ser mais amável comigo, sequestradora. Nunca se sabe quando você vai precisar da minha ajuda de novo."

Isso desatou sua língua. "Para sua informação Senhor Cullen, eu não precisei da sua ajuda hoje. Eu ia acordar, e era só um prego pequeno. Eu era muito desajeitada, e já lidei com coisas piores do que um machucadinho."

"Bom senhorita Swan," eu parei. "É senhorita ou senhora?"

"Senhora," ela bufou. "Mantenho meu marido preso no sótão."

Sorri do seu sarcasmo. Suponho que era uma pergunta estúpida, mas nunca havíamos falado disso antes. Eu só assumi que ela não estava casada. "Bom senhorita Swan, se eu não estivesse lá pra limpar o sangue, quem garante que você não fosse desmaiar de novo?"

"Eu--" Ela soltou um barulho frustrado que soou como um grunhido. "Tudo bem. Mas isso não significa que vou ser agradável com você. Você parecesse ser o tipo de homem que já tem muita gente beijando seu traseiro."

"Ooh," Leo disse do banco detrás. Bella bufou e deu a cada um dos três, um dólar. "Eu gosto quando seu pai está por perto," sussurrou alto a Ethan. "Ele me faz mais dinheiro."

Ri alto a isso, e Bella reprimia um sorriso. O resto do caminho ao cinema foi relativamente tranquilo. As crianças conversavam calmamente atrás de nós e Bella cantarolava junto com o rádio.

"O que querem ver?" perguntei quando chegamos.

"Podemos ver Monstros vs. Aliens?" Ethan perguntou, assim como Leo.

"Se estiver tudo bem com as damas..." respondi. Ambos se voltaram imediatamente pra olharem Bella e Sophie.

Bella olhou ao redor, vendo a quantidade de gente entrando e saindo do cinema. "Tudo bem, mas com uma condição," ela disse. "Vou cobrar um dos meus beijos." Leo fez uma careta enquanto ela dava um barulhento beijo em sua bochecha. Quando Ethan riu, ela se virou pra ele. "Acho que você também precisa de um." E o beijou também. Ele não pareceu gostar muito.

Sophie pareceu ofendida. "E o meu beijo?"

"Ah, sinto muito," Bella riu e a tomou nos braços, beijando sua bochecha. "Assim está melhor, senhorita Sophie?"

"É a sua vez," ela respondeu, surpreendendo Bella com um beijo.

Sorriu suavemente, antes de virar para Ethan e Leo. "Vocês meninos deveriam prestar atenção. Podiam aprender algo com ela."

Como havíamos combinado antes, eu paguei as entradas enquanto Bella levou as crianças para o balcão de lanches. Estou seguro de que ela os pressionou para pegarem mais do que eles queriam, só pra que ela pudesse gastar mais do que eu. Eu sabia que era impossível que Sophie comesse tantos nachos.

Nós sentamos os garotos e Sophie. Bella estava a ponto de se sentar ao lado de Leo quando a detive. "Que está fazendo?"

"Você está certo," ela respondeu. "Sentar é tão supervalorizado."

A tomei pelo pulso e a arrastei até a fila detrás. "Temos que nos sentar aqui para fazermos o papel de pais e jogar pipoca neles se eles se comportarem mal."

"E não podemos fazer isso sentando ao lado deles?" respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não tão efetivamente," a informei. Sorri triunfante quando ela revirou os olhos e se sentou. "Sabia que você entenderia meu ponto."

Sophie se voltou para nós. "Bella? Estou cheia." Sua pequena boca estava coberta de queijo.

Bella tomou os nachos e me entregou antes de pegar um guardanapo e limpar o rosto de Sophie. Eu fazia isso desde que ela era minha filha, mas eu gostava mais de ver Bella fazendo. Ela deu a Sophie um saquinho com ursinhos de goma antes de voltar a sentar-se. "Eu vou comer." Ela roubou os nachos das minhas mãos.

"Não é possível que você coma todos os nachos." Era impossível. Ela era muito pequena.

"Me assista," ela respondeu, enfiando um pedaço em sua boca.

O filme começou, e apesar de algumas cotoveladas ela me deu ao tentar roubar seus nachos, Bella e eu ficamos bem. Ethan nos jogou pipoca uma vez. Aparentemente nós estávamos o perturbando. Ele é muito parecido comigo para o seu próprio bem. Ele e Leo comentaram uma vez ou outra sobre o filme quando chegamos ao carro. A boca de Sophie estava ocupada com gominhas.

"Um, Cullen, esse não é o caminho da minha casa." Bella disse enquanto olhava pela janela.

"Eu sei," respondi calmamente. "Uma vez que você conseguiu me superar e comprar todos aqueles lanches, acho que é justo que eu os leve pra jantar."

"Você não vai nos pagar um jantar," respondeu.

"Quem disso algo sobre pagar um jantar? A família sempre se reúne uma vez por semana. Já liguei pra mãe e disse pra esperar mais dois." Eu esperei pela explosão.

Ela não me desapontou. "_Você o quê_?! Não, Edward Cullen, me leve pra casa agora."

"Sinto muito, mamãe já fez os ajustes. Você não gostaria de decepcioná-la não aparecendo, gostaria?" Eu estava adorando isso.

Bella grunhiu e afundou em seu assento. "Você disse que era uma coisa familiar. Leo e eu não somos família."

Eu discordei. "Você é a mulher que sequestra meus filhos. Claro que você é da família, e aliás, Ethan e Sophie já consederam Leo como seu novo irmão. Temo que você tenha ficado sem desculpas Bella. Vamos a casa do Jasper hoje, assim Alice estará lá. Lembra do Jasper, não?" ela grunhiu de novo. Estava começando a gostar desse barulho.

Quando cheguei a casa de Jasper, saltei pra fora do carro e fui abrir a porta pra Bella. Não se moveu. "Vamos," lhe pedi. "Juro que você vai adorá-los. Se você quiser até seguro sua mão."

"Que bem faria isso?" ela deu um sorriso de lado quando saiu do carro.

"Vão entrar ou não, crianças?" meu irmão idiota gritou da porta.

"Tio Emmet!" Ethan correu pros seus braços.

Peguei Sophie e fiz sinal para que Bella e Leo me seguissem. "Emmet, permita-me apresentar-lhe apropriadamente Isabella e Leonardo Swan."

"Cara, como a tartaruga ninja?" sorriu amplamente. Quando Leo assentiu, eles bateram as mãos. "Impressionante." Logo olhou pra Bella. "Escute Bella, minha esposa e eu gostaríamos de passar um tempo a sós. Você acha que poderia sequestrar meu filho por uma noite?"

Bella me encarou. "Pensei que tinha dito que ele era encantador."

Emmet apenas riu. "Gostei de você." Agarrou Ethan debaixo de um braço e Leo no outro. "Vamos garotos. Quero vencê-los em alguns jogos."

"Ele simplesmente tomou o meu filho," disse Bella.

"Aqui," a entreguei Sophie. "toma um dos meus." Quando ela sorriu, coloquei minha mãe na parte inferior das costas pra guiá-la pra dentro.

"Aqui estão!" Esme se aproximou. "Você deve ser a Bella. Por favor me chame de Esme. Acabei de conhecer Leo e já o adoro." Ela beijou Sophie e Bella. "Tenho que voltar a cozinha. Sinta-se em casa." Limpei minha garganta antes que ela se fosse. "Ah, Edward, querido," ela beijou minha bochecha e continuou seu caminho.

"Claramente sou seu favorito," disse quando encontrei Bella me olhando.

Jasper escolher esse momento para aparecer. "Agora nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Olá de novo Bella. Como vai a casa da árvore?"

Eu ri, e ela, naturalmente, me encarou. "Leo e eu começamos a trabalhar nela hoje, mas tivemos algumas distrações."

"Sim, um prego na coxa é completamente uma distração," respondeu calmamente.

"É sim," respondeu docemente. "E se você voltar a mencionar, estarei mais que contente em mostrar a você e ao seu irmão fofoqueiro o quanto pode distrair." Ela tomou Sophie e entrou em casa.

"Ela simplesmente ameaçou atirar em mim dentro da minha própria casa," Jasper riu, mas seu rosto ficou sério. "Você acha que ela o faria?"

Era minha vez de rir. Eu lhe dei um tapinha nas costas sem responder antes de me dirigir para me juntar aos outros. Emmet e os garotos estavam se divertindo com um pequeno Mario Kart Wii. Ele continuava tentando cobrir os olhos de Leo para não deixá-lo ganhar. Leo achou hilário. Carlisle estava sentado com Nate e Sophie em seu colo desempenhando o papel de avô orgulhoso perfeitamente. As mulheres estavam suspeitosamente ausentes.

"Pai? Onde está Bella?" Eu sei que era bobo me preocupar, mas as mulheres dessa família eram loucas.

"Rosalie a levou pra conhecer Alice," ele respondeu distraído, sem tirar os olhos das crianças. "Ela disse que tinham umas coisas pra discutir."

Jasper estava a um passo de mim, enquanto nós praticamente corremos pelo corredor até o quarto principal. Abrimos a porta e fomos recebidos por suas risadas. "Nenhum deles pode se sentar por uma semana," Rosalie dizia. Limpei a garganta, mas quando nos viram, riram mais.

"Edward," Alice sorriu lindamente. Estava confinada em sua cama, mas ainda assim insistia em se vestir na moda. "Só estávamos contando a Bella algumas histórias sobre seus acidente pela construção. Era justo."

"Diabos," Jasper sussurrou. Logo colocou seu sorriso mais encantador. "Ali, bebê, por que você não me ajuda na sala de jantar?" De alguma maneira ele a levantou com facilidade e correu pra fora do quarto.

Ofereci meu braço para as outras duas. "Senhoritas?"

"Então você tomou um prego na bunda," disse Bella enquanto íamos pra sala de jantar.

De nenhuma maneira eu a deixaria escapar dessa. "Yep. Tenho a cicatriz pra mostrar. Quer ver?"

"Normalmente eu conheço um homem por pelo menos uma semana antes que ele abaixe as calças," me respondeu.

"É simplesmente como são os Cullen," Rosalie interrompeu a conversa. "Emmet abaixou a dele na primeira noite, e de acordo com Alice, Jasper abaixou a dele na primeira hora. Você vai ter que perguntar à Esme sobre Carlisle. Ela adora contar essa história."

"Obrigado Rosalie," disse firmemente. Olhei discretamente pra Bella e vi que ela mordia o lábio,tentando conter a risada. "Nós realmente não somos os vagabundos que ela nos fez parecer." Isso o fez. A risada saiu livremente depois dessa.

O jantar foi um assunto interessante. Graças a intrometida da minha família, aprendi muito mais sobre Bella e Leo. Achei particularmente divertido que seu pai era chefe de polícia, considerando que a conheci pelo rapto dos meus filhos. Eles se mantiveram longe de perguntas muito pessoais, assim eu não sabia onde o pai do Leo se encontrava, mas tinha certeza que ela me diria, eventualmente. Ela, muito educadamente, se negou a responder o que fazia para viver. A mente de Emmet foi diretamente para o pior, ganhando um tapa de Rosalie. Ele ficou desapontado quando ela lhe garantiu que não era nada ilegal.

Para o final da noite, Emmet havia convencido Bella a trazer Leo ao treinamento dos meninos de futebol americano, e mamãe a estava convidando a dias de spa com as mulheres uma vez que Alice ganhasse o bebê.

Os meninos iam dormindo no banco traseiro enquanto eu dirigia pra casa da Bella. "Precisa de ajuda pra levá-lo pra dentro?" perguntei quando estacionamos em frente a sua casa.

"Não," sorriu. "Sou profissional nisso." Ela tirou Leo do carro. "Eu gosto de fazer isso enquanto eu posso. Eles crescem muito rápido." Sabia perfeitamente do que ela falava.

O mínimo que eu podia fazer era abrir a porta, vendo que suas mãos estavam ocupadas. "Tenha uma boa noite Bella."

Ela assentiu. "Você também, Edward."

Depois de fechar a porta, voltei para o carro. Havia sido um dia interessante. Não sabia exatamente pelo que esperar, mas contente por como as coisas fluíram. Nada baixaria meu ânimo.

"Papai?" Ethan perguntou grogue. "Quem vai ser nossa babá?"

Merda.

* * *

Prontinho. Mais um capítulo. E aí, o que acharam? Sou só eu, ou vocês também estão completamente apaixonados pela Sophie?  
Obrigado pelos comentários, amorzinhos. Vocês não tem noção do quanto me deixam feliz :D  
Já sabe o que fazer. Reviews = Cookies.  
Beijos.


End file.
